In the Mirror
by Elva Crow
Summary: We know what Harry sees when he looks into the Mirror of Erised, but what does Draco see? - My first Fanfiction, I hope it's alright. I tried for classy smut :) If you don't like sex scenes, please don't read it


**In the Mirror**

"Potter, follow me. I have to show you something." Draco brushed past Harry with his shoulders hunched and his eyes on the floor in front of him. Harry detected something in his voice under the usual annoyance; was it fear? Or could it have been... embarrassment? He didn't think that was the case or think it could even be real... Could it?

Harry started following Draco, out of pure curiosity. He couldn't for the life of him work out what Draco could possibly want to show him, but he had started being slightly nicer to Harry recently, so it couldn't be too bad, right?

Harry recognized the way they were walking almost at once; they had just stepped off the stairs onto the seventh-floor landing, and Draco turned towards the long empty-looking hall.

"Malfoy, what do you want to show me in the Room of Requirement?"

Draco said nothing, but there was a slight faulter in his next step, so slight Harry thought he may have imagined it. They continued along the corridors in silence, the only sound coming from their muted footfalls echoing around the high ceilings. Without warning, Draco stopped walking and straightened up to his full height. He turned to face the wall where the door would soon appear, and with the slightest flicker of his eyes he checked to make sure that Harry was standing beside him.

"Come on Potter." The door started to materialize as the first word came out of Draco's mouth. He checked on Harry again out of the corner of his eye and this time, as Harry watched his face, a slow red heat peaked its way out from Draco's collar and up into his face.

A blush? On Draco Malfoy's face? Never in Harry's life had he ever seen anything so ridiculous or just downright strange. It was like watching a fish walk on land; the opposite of how it is meant to be. Draco noticed the expression of disbelief on Harry's face, grabbed him forcefully by the wrist, and pulled him into the Room of Requirement as the door closed silently behind them.

At first, the room was pitch black inside, but Draco kept leading Harry by the hand. His urgency and sure footing made Harry feel as if Draco may have been in this room before, made this walk before...quite a few times it would seem. A soft blue glow slowly but surely reached Harry's eyes, and continued to light a small area just in front of them, until there was enough light to see a small closed in circle of space where they stopped. A large covered surface leaned up against the makeshift wall of the area.

Without looking at Harry, Draco pulled the cloth off the object. Before even the top corner was revealed, Harry had the strongest feeling of what it was, and as the cloth settled on the hardwood floor, his feeling was proven right.

The Mirror of Erised stood before them both, reflecting the cool dim light off its face. Immediately, Harry was shown his parents, smiling at him, and the rest of his family all standing close behind them. Draco cleared his throat, and slowly looked in Harry's eyes for the first time since the day started.

"I know what you see in the mirror, Potter. Do you want to know what I see?"

Harry turned back to his parent's proud faces, but they had disappeared once Draco stepped up behind him. Before Harry could even get one word out, Draco's hand brushed against the back of Harry's neck. His breath hitched in his throat as Draco slowly slid his fingers down his spine; the softest touch Harry had ever felt. When Draco's fingers reached the end of their journey down, his hand came to rest on Harry's ass, holding the cheek.

With his other hand, Draco cupped Harry under his chin, tilting his head back against Draco's shoulder. Draco began planting soft kisses from Harry's chin along his jawline and came to rest in the hollow under Harry's right ear. Draco moved his hand away from Harry's ass.

"Potter, put your hands out in front of you."

Harry followed the instruction, unsure of what was happening. Still holding his chin up, Draco began trailing his tongue from behind Harry's ear and down the side of his throat, adding in a few kisses and nips along the way. Watching Draco's mouth on his skin was doing something to Harry, way deep down inside. He groaned and closed his eyes, beginning to savor the touch.

"Incarcerous..." Harry's eyes flashed opened as the word escaped Draco's lips, which were pressed against his collarbone. The thin ropes which came out of the end of Draco's wand wrapped themselves around Harry's wrists, tight enough that any movement caused them to bite into his skin.

"If you want me to stop at any time Potter, just tell me." Draco's voice had become a breathless whisper in Harry's ear, full of want and need and heat. The sound seemed to travel straight to Harry's groin.

With one hand on his waist, and another flat on his back, Draco bent Harry over. Harry put his bound hands out against the mirror to stop himself from falling forward onto his face. "Good, brace yourself Potter."

Draco disappeared behind Harry, so that he couldn't see him anymore. With one swift, effortless movement, Draco slid Harry's pants and underwear over his ass, down his legs, and pulled them off, leaving him naked from the waist down. Harry's breathing picked up, but he said nothing to stop Draco; now he was curious and excited to see what he would do next.

Still crouched behind him, Draco pushed Harry's legs apart to give himself a better view of the boy in front of him. Now, they could see each other in the mirror through Harry's legs. With a wicked smile, Draco reached up between Harry's legs and extended a finger towards his mouth.

"Suck Potter. Trust me." Harry obeyed immediately, taking Draco's index finger into his mouth and covering it with as much saliva as he could manage, before Draco took his finger back.

"Now just relax." Harry could feel Draco's breath from this whisper against his exposed balls, sending a shiver throughout his body.

Before Harry even knew what was happening, Draco's finger was pushing inside him. The feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his 18 years. It slid in and out easily enough, thankfully there was enough saliva, and Draco started to set a slow pace. In and out, in and out, in and out. Then Draco hit his prostate and Harry felt himself almost combust. He looked down between his legs to be firstly greeted with the sight of his large, throbbing cock pointed at his face, and then saw Draco behind it.

Suddenly, Draco removed his finger from Harry's ass and stood up. The empty feeling left behind caused Harry to mewl involuntarily and wriggle around, trying to find the sensation again.

"Oh, I guess that means you do want more, is that right Potter?" Harry looked up in the mirror, to see the sly grin Draco had on his face. Draco pulled out his wand once more. "Accio lube." The bottle came from somewhere within the room, flying towards Draco's left hand as his right reached for his own pants.

At that point Harry looked how at the floor below him, feeling his face warm up with a blush. Harry had no idea what to expect next, but if Draco's cock inside him was anything like his finger...

Harry's thought was cut short as Draco pushed the head of his cock against his ass, and with a small grunt and a slight push forward, Draco had pushed his way inside. The first feeling was a pain so strong Harry screamed, thinking he was going to tear right open. But Draco kept pushing, kept going, until his full length was sheathed inside Harry. Draco gave Harry a second to adjust to his presence before he started moving again, and when he did, he began the same slow, agonizing pace. In and out, in and out.

Slowly, with each thrust of Draco's hips, the pain Harry was feeling started to abate. In its wake, small waves of pleasure started to flood through Harry's body, starting deep inside him and spreading everywhere. It was the most intense pleasure Harry had ever experienced, and mixed with the less frequent stabs of pain, it was all Harry wanted to feel for the rest of his life. It all began to muddle his mind.

The slow pace that Draco had picked up and stayed with had suddenly started to become agonizing for a different reason, he just wanted more. Harry started to move, slightly rocking back and forth, matching Draco thrust for thrust. Draco inhaled sharply at the new-found confidence, as Harry really started to give it back to him.

The giving. The taking. The pain. The pleasure. The full feeling that Draco was pushing into Harry. The helplessness of having his hands tied before him. And the feeling of being in Draco's mercy, being under this body, under his eyes, under his touch.

All of these feelings were pouring themselves into Harry very quickly, and he could feel himself racing towards the edge. He looked up in the mirror and saw Draco; his hands forcefully on Harry's hips, his shirt pulled tight against the muscles of his chest, his eyes scrunched up in what could only be pleasure, and his pale hair sticking to his face. Draco let out a low groan which lit a fire in Harry, who then returned the groan in earnest.

Harry's return thrusts became stronger; he wanted to feel more of Draco inside himself, and he could tell Draco was getting close to his own finish.

"Potter," Draco moaned through his teeth, "if you're not careful, I'm going to cum very soon. Inside you."

Harry moaned at those words. "Do it Malfoy, you won't." Harry pushed himself back further and further with each thrust.

Draco's fingers were suddenly digging into Harry's skin, causing a new pain which tipped him over the edge. Harry's cock spurted cum up towards his face, all landing in a small puddle on the floor below him. The spasming of Harry's orgasm pulled Draco's own out of him. He called out a garbled version of Harry's name, and flooded Harry ass with his cum.

Panting, Draco pulled his cock out of Harry and fell to his knees. Harry soon followed, kneeling between Draco and the mirror. He could feel Draco's cum dribbling out of him. Draco took a moment to catch his breath, the room silent around them.

"Relashio." With a single word, the ropes fell away from Harry's wrists and disappeared when they hit the floor. As Harry came back to his own senses, he looked up at Draco in the mirror, who was now standing.

As Draco stood, pulling his pants up and fixing his hair, he looked down at Harry. "Potter, if you ever tell anyone about this, I will turn you into a pile of apples and leave you in the Forbidden Forest for the animals to find. But this was really fun, we should do it again sometime."

And then Draco left, leaving Harry looking at himself in the Mirror of Erised.


End file.
